Duchess Swan
Duchess Swan is destined to be a tragic heroine, but she is a strongly conflicted Royal, the Royal Duchess schemes to steal another’s destiny and their Happily Ever After. She believes that the Rebels' stories aren't as good as the Royals, therefore doesn't bother switching stories with them. Duchess is a talented ballerina with grace and poise, who tends to dance instead of walk. Despite having pure beauty, Duchess tends to be cruel to those she sees below her and jealous of those who are above her. However in many episodes, we see Duchess's nice and thoughtful side. It's clear that she doesn't think it's fair for her to have a tragic ending and while royals like Apple White, Ashlynn Ella have a Happily Ever After. It is unknown whether or not the Duchess will re-write her destiny at the end of "Way too Wonderland" due to having everyone rewriting their destiny. It is most likely that she will rewrite her destiny in order to get a Happily Ever After of her own. Personality Duchess Swan is a stubborn and cunning girl who is an opportunist and is willing to use bullying and dishonesty to get what she wants most: the promise of a Happily Ever After. She is jealous of princesses, Apple White and Ashlynn Ella most of all, who are destined for success and happiness, especially if they tend to take it for granted. Duchess looks down at Raven Queen, because she believes that Raven's story is just as bad as her own. Appearance Duchess has brown eyes, and long black, white and lilac hair which she wears in a low ponytail. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Duchess' name comes from the grace of a swan. Duchesses are trained-to-be graceful. In peerage, a duchess is ranked below a princess, symbolizing how Duchess is not the most popular girl at Ever After High. Family Duchess Swan is the daughter of Queen Odette from the fairy tale Swan Lake. It is unknown who her father is. Friends Duchess is infamous around Ever After High, however her closest friends are Faybelle Thorn and her partner in crime, Sparrow Hood. Lizzie Hearts is her roommate, but the two do not on good terms. However, like her roommate Lizzie, the two are easily misunderstood Royals, but Duchess is well aware of Lizzie's soon-to-be Happily Ever After. In Next Top Villain it is known that Lizzie is Duchess' only friend. Though jealous, she and Holly O'Hair seem to be in friendly terms. Courtly Jester has named Duchess as her best friend. Romance Duchess might have a crush on Daring Charming, but is jealous of Lizzie going on dates with him. She became jealous at Apple too because Daring asked Apple instead of her to the dance. Pet Duchess has a pet trumpeter swan named Pirouette. Powers Duchess has unlimited swan powers. She can walk on water, fly, swim, and transform into a swan. Early Life In Next Top Villain, it was said that once, her legs turned into a swan's legs which made her classmates call her an "ugly duckling". Class Schedule *Advance Ballet *Dance Class-ic *General Villainy *Muse-ic *Princessology Color Scheme Duchess' color scheme consists of three colors: black, lavender, and white. Duchess adds colors like silver and extremely light grey. Outfit: Original Duchess has frilly gray edges coming out of her ballerina dress. Her ballerina dress is mostly white with pale black and gray areas and patterns around it. Duchess wears a hair ornament that is in the shape of a feather. Her shirt has bright white royal patterns and her skirt has bright white feather patterns and black spots. Her inner skirt is dusty gray with bright white spots, her skirt also has black swan and white star detailing Outfit: Legacy Day Duchess wears a larger version of her basic outfit's crown. She wears a large feathery dress that contains various shades of white feathers. Trivia *Duchess has a tendency to call people "dear" whenever she feels cocky as she uses the word sarcastically rather than endearingly. *A Rebel seal sign is shown in her background from True Hearts Day Part 1, yet Duchess is a Royal. *Duchess's favourite food is Almonds and Avocado. *Her star sign is Taurus. *Muse-ic is Duchess' least favourite subject as she does not sing very well. She admits herself that she honks horribly when she sings. *Duchess' pet swan Pirouette, sleeps in a nest next to Duchess' bed in her dorm room. *In literature it is hinted that she could choose to be the black swan or the white swan. Duchess doesn't want to be a villain or a rebel so even though she doesn't act like it, she chooses the part of white swan (Even though when she turns into a swan she's black). Gallery Photo Gallery Duchess2 tcm571-178267.png|Profile Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Duchess.jpg|Book Art Duchess Swan Legacy Day - TTOLD.png|Legacy Day Outfit Duchess Fairest on Ice - FOI.png|Fairest On Ice Outfit Duchess in Swan Form.png|Duchess in Swan Form Duchess Swan - True Hearts Day Art.png|Duchess in true hearts day Duchess Swan the Daughter of the Swan Princess.png|Daughter of the Swan Princess Duchess Dancing - Blondie's Just Right.png|Duchess Dancing Duchess Swan - True Hearts Day Part Three.png|Duchess in True Hearts Day part 3 Duchess Swan - True Hearts Day Part One.png|Duchess Swan Duchess and Ashlynn - True Hearts Day Part Two.png|Duchess & Ashlynn Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Duchess Swan Pages